ghostreconphantomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Model10a/Histrocial
OLDER INFORMATION PLEASE DO NOT EDIT! Model 10a The base Model 10 uses an extended magazine of six rounds and has removed both the integrated flashlight and carrying handle. It also sports integrated rails for the attachment of a foregrip, laser pointer, and optics. Customization : I added a grip and have used an Open Reflex sight, on and off. The grip cuts the ready time penalty of the sight. I find the sight helps with medium range shots or if I want to pop an Assault in the head. Don't bother with crap like muzzle brakes and silencers: they slow down the ready time and they don't make a marked difference when shooting and silencer messes up the intimidating *BOOM* this cannon makes. Commanche6 (talk) 17:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Commanche6 Tactics : I strap on Mk. IV Titan with 4 health or regen inserts plus Harden Mk. II and Blitz and go hunting with this beast. The Model 10a will one-shot most players at close range, except high-level assaults, which you have to shoot in the head or simply blast them twice. Only the NS2000 series does more damage than the 10a but the 10a manages follow-up shots faster, which is handy because sometimes you miss or just tag them. Compared to a KPS-12, M1014 or PM5, the Model 10a is less accurate and has a harder time with shots at medium range so you usually have to get really close. At range is where a reflex sight can help. One of my favourite tactics is to blitz the bridge in Sub Pen and then clear out the control room or tunnel at point blank range. Another is to jump out of the enemy sniper window at C in Tomsk and come around behind them when they are focussed on C. Commanche6 (talk) 17:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Commanche6 Model 10a C The C version of the Model 10 uses the original design with its four-round magazine and short barrel, but with the integrated flashlight removed and an integrated foregrip added. Compared to the base model, the C version has a higher rate of fire and higher handling, but is inaccurate, recoils heavily, and does less damage per shell. Customization : Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics : Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Model 10a SP The SP version of the Model 10 is nearly identical to the base model, but with a higher rate of fire and removed bottom rails, which prohibits foregrip attachments. Customization : Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics : Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Model 10a SP TAN The SP version of the Model 10 is nearly identical to the base model, but with a higher rate of fire and removed bottom rails, which prohibits foregrip attachments. Customization : Players fill this section out with your personal loadout (grips, optics, muzzle etc.) for this gun. Be sure to sign your statement with 4 '~'. Happy Editing Tactics : Players fill this section out with how you use this weapon in combat. Do you flank, rush head out, support... Model 10a C OPM The Omega (OPM) C version of the Model 10 uses the original design with its four-round magazine and short barrel, but with the integrated flashlight removed and an integrated foregrip added. Compared to the base model, the C version has a higher rate of fire and higher handling, but is inaccurate, recoils heavily, and does less damage per shell. Customization : I use this one stock. It's ready time is excellent and it works best close in so you don't want to mess with it. Commanche6 (talk) 17:41, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Commanche6 WYPIERDALAC !!!!!!!!!! : Tactics : I use pretty much the same tactics as with the Model 10a: get behind them or flank them and blast them at point-blank range. Compared to the Model 10a, the C OPM version does less damage and has even worse accuracy and effects at medium range. It also holds 2 less shots. So with this one, you have to get in close, really close. Put your Hermes suit on and get ready to do a lot of running and sliding. If you can get in close, it will typically one-shot most players and if not, you can quickly pump another one into them. Be prepared to get a lot of hate spam, haxusations and whining about OP shotguns in chat as you rack up the bodycount! Commanche6 (talk) 17:42, July 3, 2013 (UTC)Commanche6